<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elysian – Spanish Translation by cherrytwinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482497">Elysian – Spanish Translation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks'>cherrytwinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella!Louis, Bestia!Harry, Breve acoso, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Peleas, Secuestro, Universo Alternativo - Cuento de Hadas, la bella y la bestia, larry stylinson - Freeform, sexo anal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Qué podría ser, Niall?" Harry pregunta gentilmente con un suspiro. Encorvándose aún más en su silla, cruzando sus brazos perezosamente sobre su pecho. Él está aburrido. Ha estado aburrido durante cinco años, pero aún más ahora que su único interés le ha desinteresado por completo. Harry ni siquiera había tenido noticias de Louis, no desde anoche, no desde que se había puesto tan nervioso que estaba dividido entre noquearlo y sonreír en rendición al leve asombro que sentía. Louis es obstinado como nadie que haya visto nunca, pero su voz es melosa; aguda e indignada. Harry está encantado.</p><p>O, donde Harry se está quedando sin tiempo para enamorarse, pero con Louis, parece que hay todo el tiempo del mundo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330309">Elysian</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlou/pseuds/wonderlou">wonderlou</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translation by Lexi.</p><p>This story does not belong to me, but I have permission from wonderlou to translate it, all rights goes to them. </p><p>Again, thank you for letting me translate your beautiful story. ♡</p><p>***</p><p>Traducción por Lexi.</p><p>La historia no me pertenece, pero tengo el permiso de wonderlou para traducirla, todos los derechos van a ella.</p><p>Nuevamente, gracias por dejarme traducir tu hermosa historia. ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry no había sido criado para ser un niño mimado. Él había sido criado como todos los demás hombres de la familia Styles: le enseñaron literatura y aritmética tan pronto como pudo hablar con oraciones completas, y nunca lo dejaron salir de la mansión para ir al pueblo, ya que el Rey y la Reina no querían que su hijo se familiarizara con los de una clase social mucho más baja. Incluso con la negativa de sus padres a dejarlo vagar por el bosque con los otros niños del pueblo, Harry era muy sociable con los que trabajaban para la Familia Real.</p><p>Harry tenía un par de amigos dentro de las paredes de la mansión: estaba Liam, que era hijo de una de las mucamas y se había criado en una pequeña casa a no más de cien metros de la mansión. A pesar de que Liam caminaba a la escuela del pueblo todas las mañanas, venía a trabajar con su madre todas las tardes, y una vez que Harry terminaba de leer sus veinticinco minutos diarios de Shakespeare, la Reina permitía que los dos niños pequeños jugaran en el jardín siempre y cuando se mantuvieran alejados del mantillo fresco.</p><p>Niall Horan era el hijo del panadero de la mansión y Harry no lo veía mucho. Fue a la misma escuela que Liam, porque Harry los había visto caminar juntos muchas veces. Eligio quedarse después de la escuela para jugar kickball con los otros niños en lugar de ayudar a su padre a hornear, pero a Harry le habían dicho que Niall podía probar los dulces que su padre horneaba porque traía las sobras adicionales a casa después del trabajo.</p><p>Harry tenía sus dos amigos, y aunque tenían muchos más niños con los que jugar en la escuela del pueblo, Harry era un chico muy alegre. Un amor, como lo llamaría la Reina; y un jovencito para su padre.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, cuando feas espinillas salpicaron la piel entre sus cejas, Harry se volvió un poco malcriado, odiando sentarse encima del mostrador de la cocina mientras veía cómo se preparaba la cena. Era muy quisquilloso, destrozaba su habitación a pesar de que su cama estaba libre de arrugas y tiraba la comida intacta si no estaba cocinada a su gusto. Aprovechó su capacidad para no tener que mover un dedo, holgazaneando y dejando sus pertenencias en lugares con los que el personal tenía dificultades para mantenerse al día.</p><p>Cuando consiguió una bicicleta nueva a los trece años, no había querido compartirla con sus dos amigos en absoluto, recurriendo a esconderla lo más profundamente entre los rosales con cada 'por favor' prolongado que salía de la boca de Niall.</p><p>"¡Le pediré a mi papá que te dé galletas extra después de la cena!" La voz chillona y rota del irlandés había razonado. "¡Incluso los pequeños que parecen pasteles diminutos!" Harry había negado con la cabeza por séptima vez, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.</p><p>"¡Yo consigo todo lo que quiero!" Se había jactado, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Mi papá puede decirle al tuyo que me hornee un <em> pastel entero </em> si yo lo quisiera!"</p><p>El Rey y la Reina se dieron cuenta, y no estaban muy seguros de cómo su hijo se había convertido en una persona que no podía ser líder cuando dimitieron. Si bien reconocieron el egoísmo y la mala educación de Harry, lo etiquetaron como que su hijo simplemente era un adolescente, y lo diagnosticaron como algo de lo que él crecería, solo era un niño. Y cuando Liam y Niall generosamente le dieron chocolate barato a sus enamorados en el día de San Valentín, Harry llamaba a la hija de su tutor, eso también lo ignoraron.</p><p>El día después de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Harry envió a sus padres fuera de la casa, insistiendo en que tenga solo unas horas a solas para pasar el rato con Niall y Liam. El Rey había accedido mientras su esposa se resistía a dejar a los tres jóvenes solos en una casa tan grande. Y a las ocho en punto, Harry estaba cerrando las cuatro cerraduras que estaban colocadas en la puerta, atrapando el fuerte viento y lluvia helada.</p><p>Rápidamente se dirigió hacia una de las estrechas ventanas rectangulares a ambos lados de las puertas de madera, mirando a su padre ayudar a su madre a subir al carruaje. Era un poco difícil ver a través de la lluvia que parecía caer en ángulo, el viento que rompía las ramas hacía que los dos caballos en la parte delantera del carruaje se movieran nerviosamente. Con un grito vertiginoso, Harry se apartó del cristal de la ventana y se pasó una mano por el pelo.</p><p>"¡Niall, ve a buscar el champán elegante a la oficina de papá!" Exclamó, frotándose las manos antes de quitarse los zapatos. Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los trabajadores estuvieran fuera de la vista, probablemente en su descanso para cenar, Harry agregó: "¡Y asegúrate de evitar al personal!" Su amigo asintió antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, tropezando con sus propios pies.</p><p>"¡Lo que digas, hombre!" gritó con una carcajada, doblando una esquina y desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia el ala izquierda de la mansión.</p><p>Harry luego se volvió hacia Liam, sus cejas se arquearon expectantes. Liam siempre había sido un aguafiestas, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Harry lo vio posado contra uno de los pilares en el vestíbulo, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes luciendo preocupado.</p><p>"No vas a ser otro maldito aburrido, ¿verdad?" Harry preguntó con mucha seriedad, caminando hacia Liam y quitándolo del pilar. Levantó un dedo antes de que un <em> 'bueno...' </em> pudiera salir de la boca de su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quiso escucharlo; siempre tenía la misma excusa. "Eso fue retórico. No seas un perdedor. Bebe con Niall y yo".</p><p>"Es el champán especial del Rey por una razón, Harry," dijo Liam con tono severo, alejando sus muñecas del agarre de Harry. "No beberé porque mi madre me matará, pero con mucho gusto los supervisaré a ti y a Niall".</p><p>"Tu madre está en el segundo piso y no tiene por qué saberlo", insistió Harry, pero dejó de intentarlo con un encogimiento de hombros y se dirigió a la sala de estar. "Además, es solo mi papá, como si me importara un carajo lo que él piense. Puedes jugar a las cartas con nosotros, aguafiestas", dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>"Sabes que tu madre odia cuando dices palabrotas," se quejó Liam, y Harry casi pudo escuchar el rodar de sus ojos. "Al menos <em> trata </em> de actuar <em> un poco </em> como un caballero, ¿puedes?"</p><p> <em> "A nadie le importa cómo actúas cuando eres tan rico como yo".                                        </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>                    ❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Las diez de la noche llegaron mucho después de que Harry se emborrachara lo suficiente como para no poder jugar otra ronda de cartas, descuidado y confuso. La mezcla de viento y lluvia helada continuó golpeando contra las amplias ventanas de la sala familiar, sonidos como ramas de árboles rotas golpeando el techo. Niall cantó en voz alta como para enmascarar la destrucción, una vieja melodía irlandesa que había aprendido cuando era joven y había vivido en el campo, pero solo le dio más dolor de cabeza a Harry. Se recostó en el sofá con la parte posterior de su cuello contra el reposabrazos, la curva de su codo cubriendo sus ojos. Se estaba sintiendo bien.  Cuando se excluyó el latido sordo detrás de sus ojos y el sabor demasiado dulce en su lengua, se sentía bastante poderoso en una casa grande sin padres para quejarse de que no era un niño agradecido.</p><p>Harry estaba a punto de quedarse dormido con el sonido de las cartas que se barajaban entre los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo al lado del sofá cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, el sonido lento de la melodía recorriendo la casa casi vacía. Harry gimió y se levantó, rodeando el juego de cartas de Niall y Liam.</p><p>"¿Quiere que vea quién es, señor?"  La voz de uno de los trabajadores se unió silenciosamente al canto de Niall: una pequeña anciana que ponía la mesa para cada desayuno, almuerzo, hora del té y cena. Harry le quería particularmente, más que algunos miembros del personal, así que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa para enmascarar su molestia, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>"No, gracias, Judith, lo conseguiré", refunfuñó, frotándose la cara con ambas palmas. "Una vez que la tormenta se aclare, puedes irte a casa". Harry recordó que la hija de Judith tenía dos hijos gemelos fuera del matrimonio y que Judith ayudó a cuidarlos, cuidarlos y leerlos hasta la cama. Sonrió de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. "Entiendo que tus nietos deben estar un poco preocupados. Ya pasó la hora de dormir y su abuela aún no está en casa".</p><p>"Oh, sí, señor", dijo Judith emocionada. "Les he estado leyendo Blancanieves durante bastante tiempo, ahora".  Se pasó las manos por la bata de algodón y sus delgados dedos temblaron ligeramente. "Si estás seguro, agarraré mis cosas y saldré ahora mismo. Me imagino que la tormenta no va a amainar en un futuro cercano, así que creo que me gustaría irme antes de quedar atrapado en eso."</p><p>El timbre sonó de nuevo. Harry quería golpear una pared.</p><p>En cambio, apretó los dientes e inclinó la cabeza. "Tómate tu tiempo, Judith. Y que tengas una buena noche."  Apenas escuchó su <em> "buenas noches, señor" </em> y su salida apresurada antes de salir de la sala de estar y entrar en el vestíbulo.</p><p>No podía ver por las ventanas laterales cuando comprobó quién era, debido a toda la lluvia, por lo que abrió la puerta, protegiéndose en parte con ella. Le dio frío muy rápidamente, por lo que se acurrucó un poco sobre sí mismo, con los brazos a los costados. Entrecerró los ojos a la sombra oscura frente a él, parpadeando hasta que pudo identificar la forma como un humano.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Harry, y no tenía la intención de que la pregunta saliera tan áspera y rápida como lo hizo. Los brazos de la persona —Harry aún no podía decir si era un hombre o una mujer— se levantaron y se quitaron la capucha hasta un abrigo oscuro y pesado, dejando al descubierto el cabello castaño húmedo y enmarañado que caía más allá de los hombros.</p><p>Harry dio un paso atrás una vez que pudo ver el rostro de la persona. Era una mujer de piel gris y ojos incluso más grises, una nariz larga y torcida que hacía juego con su espalda torcida mientras se encorvaba. Olía a tierra, desperdicios y pan quemado. Harry ni siquiera podía adivinar la edad, <em> tenía </em> que tener al menos sesenta años, <em> tenía </em> que ser pobre, insignificante y horrible para igualar el juicio de Harry.</p><p>Para Harry, ella era espantosa. Ni siquiera se merecía el lujo de colocar sus pies descalzos y sucios sobre la alfombra de paja frente a la puerta. Quería cerrarla y volver a estar borracho y feliz.</p><p> <em> "Por favor," </em> fue lo primero que salió de su boca, sorprendiendo a Harry. Su voz, como el resto de ella, era difícil de reconocer, rasposa, baja y dolorosa para los oídos de Harry.  "Necesito un lugar donde quedarme", continuó.  "La tormenta es demasiado fuerte para quedarme afuera esta noche. Tengo mucho frío y mucha hambre".</p><p>"Absolutamente no. No." Harry negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta un poco. Detrás de él, escuchó a Liam gritar su nombre de manera cuestionable, pero lo ignoró, su tono frío mientras hablaba con la mujer. "No hay razón para que estés aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí pensando que te dejaría entrar?"</p><p>Por alguna razón, la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza, metiendo una mano en la manga de su abrigo. Sacó una rosa roja brillante con un tallo largo, verde oscuro, y se la tendió a Harry. "Todo lo que puedo darte es esta rosa, pero por favor. Te lo ruego, muchacho, y te advierto que no te apresures a juzgar a un individuo por su apariencia. La belleza viene de adentro".</p><p> <em> "Príncipe," </em> corrigió Harry con amargura, entrecerrando los ojos. Era un príncipe y no estaba dispuesto a ser colocado en una clase social de menor valor y, más particularmente, no era un niño. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, retrocediendo para no estorbar la puerta cuando la cerrara. Escuchó un trueno en la distancia. Él hizo caso omiso de su advertencia con un bufido. "Ve al pueblo. No estoy muy seguro de quién estará dispuesto, pero alguien te dejará quedarte unas cuantas horas".</p><p>Harry estaba a dos momentos de cerrar completamente la puerta a la mujer cuando una luz del exterior estuvo a punto de cegarlo, lo que hizo que maldijera y abriera la puerta.  "¿Qué diablos..." comenzó, cubriéndose los ojos con dedos poco separados, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando la luz se atenuó hasta convertirse en un suave resplandor. Se reflejaba en la lluvia, lo que hacía que pareciera plateada, y se duchaba únicamente en el porche delantero, sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.</p><p>Se quedó sin habla. La anciana de segundos antes ya no era un lío de sesenta y tantos años de suciedad y piel arrugada, sino una joven alta, delgada y vestida con una túnica verde.  Sostuvo la rosa, quieta, entre sus ágiles dedos, con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación. Ella era hermosa, no hace falta decirlo, y Harry no sabía dónde mirar.</p><p>"Eres egoísta", dijo ella, corta y práctica, y Harry se habría burlado si no hubiera estado tan asombrado. Ella suspiró. "Has sido egoísta y muy cruel, así que no tengo otra opción. Toma esta rosa. Cuando alguien haya aprendido a amarte por tu apariencia, y si realmente le amas, entonces el hechizo se romperá por completo. Sin embargo, cuando cada pétalo sobre esta rosa cae, serás una bestia para siempre, y nadie te amará ".</p><p>Harry no pensó que hubiera podido entender lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, incluso si se hubiera explicado varias veces. Sin embargo, no pensaba que tendría problemas para conseguir que alguien lo quisiera por su apariencia, eso era lo que quería decir, porque sabía que muchos lo adoraban. Sin embargo, había oído hablar de hechizos, y aunque todavía no estaba seguro de si quería o no creer en la magia, no estaba a punto de disparar en la oscuridad y terminar atrapado con lo que sea que esta mujer lo estaba amenazando. La palabra <em> bestia </em> no le atraía en absoluto.</p><p>"Lo siento", soltó, vacilante, extendiendo la mano para tomar la rosa. Lo sostuvo suavemente en su mano, pasando el pulgar por el tallo fresco y saludable. "Mierda, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, señorita. Puede entrar, acabo de recibir algunos amigos, ven, yo..."</p><p>"Suficiente." Con eso, la joven comenzó a hablar en francés, palabras que Harry sabía con fluidez pero que no entendió porque estaba hablando demasiado rápido. Mientras hablaba, empezó a bajar los escalones con más gracia de la que Harry había visto nunca. Solo se quedó mirando, y cuando la dama terminó con su mantra, se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Harry. "Te deseo suerte, príncipe Harry."</p><p>Harry la vio alejarse, la vio desaparecer en el bosque. Pudo notar que ella no se estaba mojando, parecía estar brillando, antes de que su visión se nublara un poco, su cabeza le dolía un poco más que antes. Sintió como si su piel se estuviera estirando, y cuando miró la mano que no sostenía la rosa, la encontró callosa y grande, con las uñas amarillas y agrietadas.</p><p>Esta no era su mano.</p><p>Harry palpó alrededor de su cara y encontró su cabello suelto por sus hombros, sarnoso y enredado y con una sensación desagradable.  Sintió el roce de los dientes a lo largo de sus encías, y cuando los palpó con dedos ásperos, eran largos y afilados, torcidos e <em> incorrectos. </em> Sus mejillas, barbilla y mandíbula tenían cicatrices prominentes y duras.</p><p>Este no era él.</p><p>Harry agarró la rosa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las espinas le hubieran cortado la piel si sus manos fueran tan suaves y lisas como lo habían sido minutos antes.  Rápidamente cerró la puerta y entró furioso con los brazos protegiendo su cara, tropezando directamente junto a Liam, que parecía haber estado mirando nerviosamente hacia el vestíbulo desde la entrada a la sala de estar.</p><p>"¡Sálganse!" Harry gritó, caminando a ciegas por el pasillo hacia el ala oeste. Su voz era profunda, más profunda de lo normal; aterrador. "¡Fuera, salgan todos! ¡Fuera!"</p><p>"Harry, Li, ¿qué diablos?" Niall parecía preocupado desde algún lugar lejano. "¿Por qué estoy– <em> ce qui dans monde? </em> Estoy muy caliente y– <em> ¡Harry! </em> ¡Liam, ayuda!"</p><p>"¡Niall!" Esta vez fue la voz de Liam. Hubo otros gritos y exclamaciones provenientes de lugares dentro de la mansión, y Harry sabía que algo le estaba pasando al personal, pero no podía molestarse. Se encerró en la habitación más cercana que pudo encontrar, la suya, y cerró la puerta, hundiéndose contra la pared.</p><p>Este no era él.</p><p> </p><p>                  ❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Cinco años después, Harry se sienta en la oficina que una vez perteneció a su padre, con las piernas levantadas sobre el asiento de la ventana mientras mira por el pequeño cuadrado de vidrio. Afuera está soleado, pero Harry sabe que todavía hace mucho frío, porque las nubes oscuras llegan lentamente desde el norte y el viento hace que la nieve derretida caiga de los árboles desnudos. Cree que puede oír el sonido de los niños jugando cerca del viejo pozo, pero eso no puede ser correcto, porque nadie se acerca a la casa. Sus padres les han dicho lo que pasará si entran por las puertas o incluso se acercan. Por esta razón, la mansión está en silencio como siempre. El personal está en silencio, sus viejos amigos están en silencio.</p><p>Todo está en silencio, todo está solo y Harry no está feliz. Es odiado. Él da miedo. Es un desconocido.</p><p>Ha desaparecido.</p><p>Pero esta hora es buena, porque es relativamente normal, intimidante pero no espantoso. Sabe que en no más de media hora, volverá a esconderse, encerrado en su dormitorio destrozado. Él piensa que debería dejar la oficina de su padre porque todavía se siente mal para él, independientemente de todo el tiempo que haya tenido para acostumbrarse. Su padre no ha vuelto en cinco años, ni su madre. Debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero no lo está.</p><p>La única señal silenciosa que tiene de esa noche es la rosa que se encuentra en el rincón más alejado de su dormitorio, proyectando un suave resplandor rosado dentro de su pequeño espacio. Está encantada, girando, flotando y brillando, un recordatorio de que Harry está usando mal su tiempo. No lo mira cuando entra en su habitación, lo cubre con una manta de terciopelo.</p><p>Cuando lo mantiene cubierto, la realidad de todo parece un poco más increíble.</p><p>Colocando sus pies calzados sobre el piso de madera, Harry presiona ese pensamiento fuera de su mente como lo hace todos los días, inventando otra excusa para salir de la habitación: necesita comer algo, porque no ha comido en todo el día. Finge que su madre y su padre no son más que recuerdos.</p><p>Cuando sale de la habitación, diagnostica el crujido de las tablas del suelo debajo de él como si la mansión simplemente es vieja, no como los sonidos de toda la soledad adicional con la que no sabe qué hacer.</p><p> </p><p>                    ❀❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>          Nota de la escritora:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> <strong> ¡Esto es muy importante, así que lean por favor!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>I. Este fic está basado en la película de Disney "La Bella y La Bestia." El periodo del tiempo no es exactamente correcto; ¡Lo modernicé un poco para la conveniencia de todos! Además, simplemente no sé mucho sobre el período de tiempo en el que ocurrió esto. Es posible que los libros que lee Louis tampoco estén en el momento exacto, aunque hice todo lo posible para investigar el momento en que se escribieron/publicaron los libros.</p><p>II. Louis es francés. Harry es francés. Todos son franceses. Esto se basa en una sociedad francesa. Lo enfatizaré en algunos términos en cursiva que, ciertamente, usaré Google Translate, pero ellos hablarán inglés* (español) porque ese es casi el único idioma que conozco y es fácil.</p><p>III. No estoy "copiando" toda esta película. La trama sigue, sí, pero no seguiré la línea de la historia escena por escena. Seguro, habrá algunas cosas que ya esperarán. Pero también habrá cosas que voy a crear por mi cuenta, además de la ayuda que recibo de Ben Howard, Bon Iver y David Levithan.</p><p>IV. El título de este fic es de la palabra elysian, que significa:</p><p>"Elysian; adj: De, relacionado con o característico del cielo o del paraíso."</p><p>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis tiene que ponerse de puntillas para mirar dentro de la panadería, y cuando lo hace, el viento helado le toca los tobillos, pero no deja que eso le moleste. En cambio, se centra en el aroma del pan recién horneado, un olor tan dulce que parece atraer a todo el pueblo. No es de extrañar, ya que el pan se sirve en todas las comidas cuando es asequible, una parte crucial de la dieta diaria. Louis trata de recordar cuántos panes le envió a traer su madre, y luego cuánto dinero le sobraría para poder comprarse algo para sí mismo.</p><p>"<em>¡Salut, </em> Louis!" Alfred, el panadero, llama, haciendo una aparición en la puerta principal de la panadería. Es más bajo que Louis con un simple metro setenta y cinco, pero es mucho más ancho en el medio, cubierto positivamente de harina desde su bigote marrón rojizo hasta sus pies cubiertos de cuero. "Los dos panes habituales, ¿no?"</p><p>"Hola, Alfred," Louis sonríe, presionando una mano en su pecho y alisando su gruesa camisa. La canasta de pan descansa sobre su antebrazo, balanceándose suavemente junto a su cadera. Su madre suele salir a recoger el pan todas las semanas, pero ahora está trabajando: antes de que Louis saliera hace media hora, un niño estaba en la mesa de la cocina con una muñeca rota. "Um, sí, señor. Dos panes y uno de los pastelitos, por favor".</p><p>"¿Para una de tus hermanas, supongo?" Alfred dice, refiriéndose al postre, y está sonriendo, aunque Louis no puede ver más allá de su peludo bigote. Él desaparece dentro de la panadería, y luego Louis no puede verlo en absoluto, por lo que se da vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro, viendo a los otros aldeanos hablar sobre su día.</p><p>La mayoría de ellos son educados con Louis, aunque un pequeño puñado de ellos le dan sonrisas forzadas que no llegan hasta sus ojos. Hablan de él, y esto no es ningún secreto: comparado con los otros hombres de la aldea, Louis es bastante raro. De hecho, toda su familia es un bicho raro. Su madre no es la típica ama de casa; ella es una de las doctoras del pueblo. También es la portadora de más niños que cualquier otra persona en el pequeño pueblo con cinco hijos en lugar de los habituales uno o dos. Las cuatro chicas están en la cima de su clase, inteligentes y obstinadas, y, aunque Louis encuentra esta declaración muy parcial, los hombres piensan que las mujeres no deberían poder tener sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Y luego está Louis, quien se dice que es el más extraño de todos. Cazar, beber y ser un hombre típico no es nada que le haya interesado. Las <em> chicas </em> no son nada que le haya interesado, y cree que ese es uno de los principales problemas de su relación con la gente del pueblo. Le gustan los niños, lo ha hecho desde que él era un niño pequeño, y algunas personas simplemente no lo entienden.</p><p>"Um, esta vez no, Alfred", murmura Louis, poniéndose de puntillas. Intenta buscar al panadero, pero no puede oír nada más que su voz ronca mientras murmura para sí mismo. "Para mí, en realidad." Louis admite con una risita nerviosa, agachando la cabeza, avergonzado.</p><p>"Ah, ya veo. No hay nada de malo en comprar algo para ti de vez en cuando", asegura el panadero. Se queda en silencio y Louis se ríe de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar su comprensión. Los brazos cortos y regordetes de Alfred se elevan a la vista de Louis, sosteniendo la compra de Louis envuelta en una tela azul. "Bueno, dos hogazas de pan y un pastelito para ti, Louis".</p><p>"Gracias, Alfred," Louis dice efusivamente, estirando la mano para agarrar su comida. Lo coloca en su canasta junto a su libro y seguramente lo envolverá para que se mantenga agradable y cálido. Se mete la mano en la manga de la camisa y saca lo suficiente para pagar el pan, asegurándose de que el panadero lo reciba. "Que tengas un buen día", dice alegremente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.</p><p>"¡Adiós, Louis! ¡Saluda a tu madre de mi parte!"</p><p>"<em>¡Bien sûr, Alfie!</em>" Louis exclama, enganchando su canasta de mimbre llena de pan en su brazo. Se dirige a su próxima parada, teniendo que saludar a más personas que ayer. Todo el mundo está feliz hoy, es la cosa; el clima es agradable a pesar del viento helado que hace imposible olvidar que apenas estamos en pleno invierno. Los niños pequeños corren y tropiezan con los mayores, murmurando pequeñas disculpas a medias antes de volver a sus juegos, la piel pálida enrojecida y la respiración nublada frente a sus bocas.</p><p>Las tiendas del pueblo son de propiedad familiar y pequeñas, pintorescas y agradables. Louis está aquí todos los días, en este pequeño pueblo comercial, hablando con las personas cercanas a su familia, volviendo a coser ropa en el sastre y comprando lo que se necesita para la cena; manzanas, maíz, harina, venado, y similares. Sin embargo, la compra había sido su recado de ayer, y el día anterior había arreglado las faldas de sus hermanas menores, así que hoy era únicamente para el pan y sus propias necesidades.</p><p>Louis busca el letrero viejo y podrido que dice <em>LIBRERÍA;</em> empuja para abrir la puerta batiente cuando llega al pequeño edificio.  Siempre está eufórico cuando entra en la pequeña librería, porque cree que le gusta más el olor de los libros que el olor a masa, y que el olor del pastel de su madre cuando está de muy buen humor.</p><p>La librería es polvorienta y vieja, pero hace que Louis se sienta más joven, en sus años de primaria, en contraposición al comienzo de los veinte. Recuerda la mayoría de los libros que ha leído y cuándo los ha leído. <em> Jack y Los Frijoles Mágicos </em> se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de la tienda, la página veintidós arrancada en la esquina de cuando su hermana mayor le arrebató el libro cuando él tenía nueve años.</p><p>"¿Bern?" Louis llama con una sonrisa, sus ojos ya se posan en las docenas y docenas de libros que se alinean en los estantes. Busca en su canasta, pasa su pan, pasa su golosina y agarra <em> Los Viajes de Gulliver, </em> acunando el libro en sus brazos. Hojea los libros mientras sostiene el suyo, levantando una mano para pasar sus dedos por el lomo de ellos, sintiendo una atracción repentina hacia todos ellos. "Bern, he venido a devolver mi libro por uno nuevo".</p><p>"¿Ya lo terminaste?"</p><p>Louis escucha la voz de Bern y el lento sonido de su bastón golpeando el suelo antes de que pueda ver al hombre, y cuando finalmente aparece a la vista, está usando el mismo atuendo que ha usado durante al menos una década consecutiva. Bern – conocido formalmente como Bernard – pero también conocido cariñosamente como Bern, es dos veces mayor que Louis, pero tiene el mismo interés en el mundo como un niño pequeño. Es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Louis, a pesar de su edad, y ya le ha prometido a Louis la librería cuando se jubile, lo que hace que Louis le tenga aún más cariño.</p><p>Louis se sonroja y mira alrededor de uno de los estantes, encontrando a Bern caminando lentamente hacia Louis. Tiene una sonrisa dentada, y Louis no puede evitar devolvérsela mientras dice emocionado: "No pude dejarlo; ya sabes cómo soy con los libros. ¿Has recibido algo nuevo?"</p><p>"No desde la semana pasada, pequeño", dice Bern con una sonrisa y un suspiro, su tono mezclado con una ligera simpatía. Le quita el libro a Louis y comienza a dirigirse lentamente hacia el lugar al que pertenece, y Louis camina detrás de él, haciendo pucheros por un momento.</p><p>"Está bien", decide después de un rato, sacando a <em> Cenicienta </em> de uno de los estantes. Hojea las páginas antes de sonreír. "Volveré a leer <em> Cenicienta </em>".</p><p>"Por cuarta vez, ¿si?" Bern se ríe más fuerte esta vez, un estruendo que proviene de lo profundo de su estómago. Tose y jadea poco después, maldiciendo y frotándose la garganta. Louis esconde su boca con su libro para ocultar su risa, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vulgaridad de sus palabras.</p><p>"Probablemente sea uno de mis favoritos", explica Louis solemnemente, con los ojos muy abiertos, "simplemente por lo romántico que es. Quiero decir, todo el trato con las hermanastras y la madrastra es una lástima, y luego ella puede salir por una noche por su cuenta, y conoce a ese príncipe". Louis se mueve para pararse frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle. Cuando la gente mira hacia adentro, Louis duda que se sorprendan con su paradero. "Y ella ni siquiera sabe que tendrá la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él hasta que pierda su zapato. Está tan ansioso por encontrarla porque se ha enamorado de ella. En tan poco tiempo también".</p><p>"Si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no te lo quedas?" Bern suena muy sincero, y cuando Louis se da la vuelta para mirarlo, ve que el anciano está sonriendo positivamente. Bern continúa, extendiendo la mano y colocando <em> Los Viajes de Gulliver </em> en su lugar adecuado. "Estoy seguro de que nadie lo extrañaría tanto como tú".</p><p>"¡Lo leeré una y otra vez, y no me detendré hasta que me des noticias sobre la llegada de más libros!" Louis insiste, metiendo el libro debajo de su pan. Echa un vistazo a su pastelito antes de sacarlo, desdoblando el envoltorio que lo cubre. Lo rompe por la mitad y le ofrece un poco al hombre, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. "Aquí. Compártelo conmigo. No quiero comer todo esto yo solo".</p><p>Bern da un paso más cerca y extiende una mano, sonriendo con todos sus dientes huecos. Sus dedos son pálidos, largos y viejos. La piel se le hunde en las muñecas. "¿Por qué, pequeño? Estás demasiado delgado, si me lo preguntas. Podrías usar un poco más de carne en tus huesos. Y, ya sabes, estás curvándote un poco como las señoritas".</p><p>Louis se encoge de hombros y reposiciona su canasta de mimbre, sus nervios zumban con la emoción de ir a casa y acurrucarse frente a la chimenea con una taza de té y su libro. Sostiene la masa en una palma y la pica con los dedos de la mano opuesta, colocando los pequeños pedazos de masa en su lengua. No tiene nada que decir con respecto a su figura, así que parpadea y sonríe levemente. "Oh, <em> je ne sais pas, </em> Bern. No quiero arruinar la cena esta noche, mamá se molesta mucho cuando no terminamos nuestras comidas".</p><p>"Si, lo entiendo", tararea Bern, mordisqueando su mitad del pastelito. Asiente con seriedad, sus ojos vidriosos se enfocan en un punto en el piso. Esto no es infrecuente. A Louis le gusta pensar que está atrapado en sus pensamientos, congelado en la realidad de todos los libros que ha leído. Cuando sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, Louis piensa que está viendo un mundo diferente, tal vez pasto verde de un campo que le pertenece a algún universo alternativo en lugar del piso crujiente de una simple librería en un pueblo aún más simple. Louis quiere poder perderse en su imaginación cuando sea mayor y tener todo el tiempo del mundo. Quiere ver hombres con brillantes armaduras y mujeres con vestidos de las mejores telas.</p><p>Louis observa con curiosidad por un momento, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Quiere unirse a su viejo amigo, pero se da cuenta de que no puede: Bern ha visto demasiado para que Louis pueda llegar a alcanzarlo. Tampoco quiere inmiscuirse en algo tan personal y oculto. Así que se balancea un poco de un lado a otro, completamente satisfecho en este punto, mirando los libros que lo rodean una vez más. Grandes, diminutos, de bolsillo; gruesos y finos como el papel. Louis está seguro de que los ha leído todos. Se ha perdido en las historias, se ha enamorado de algo que se asemeja al amor con todos ellos, se ha vuelto confuso con la adoración de los hermosos caballeros. Finalmente, Bern levanta la vista y frunce el ceño.</p><p>"¿Por qué diablos eres así, Louis?" Pregunta, y Louis se ríe, enfrentándose rápidamente al hombre. Se encoge de hombros en alto y Bern dice: "Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, muchacho".</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Louis está a medio camino de casa y tiene la nariz metida a mitad de su libro, entretejiendo niños curiosos que intentan mirar dentro de su canasta de pan, entrometidos y hambrientos. De vez en cuando tropieza con una gran roca o un peluche abandonado, pero en su mayor parte puede mantenerse erguido, con los ojos pegados como pegamento a las páginas debajo de la cara.</p><p>Solo se molesta cuando una mano se posa en su cadera desde atrás, tirando con insistencia, las yemas de los dedos se curvan contra el suave arco del hueso de su cadera. Louis se sobresalta y se da la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba. No le sorprende ver a Zayn, vestido con cuero caro y algodón cálido, con botas de piel que se ven elegantes con sus rápidos pies. Louis se da cuenta de que tiene una pistola atada a la espalda, y su compañero de caza Al lo sigue, exactamente cuatro pies y nueve pulgadas de alto.</p><p>Zayn es el cazador local y todos lo conocen; los padres saben el buen modelo a seguir que es para los niños pequeños, y las madres saben lo bien educado que es, el hombre perfecto para que las chicas lo persigan. Las chicas lo adoran y los chicos aspiran a ser como él. A Zayn le gustan tanto las mujeres como los hombres, es lo que pasa, y siempre lo ha hecho, pero Louis, sin querer, se ha encontrado a sí mismo como el que ocupa el centro de atención de Zayn.</p><p>"<em>Bonjour, </em>Zayn", dice Louis, levantando la cabeza en alto, recordando las estrictas palabras de su madre sobre cómo se supone que debe comportarse. Aunque no siempre se atreve a querer hablar con Zayn, al menos debería actuar como tal. Coloca el pulgar en su libro antes de cerrarlo, muy consciente de que la mano del cazador permanece en su cadera. "Yo— um, ¿cómo estás?"</p><p>"Hola, Louis." El acento de Zayn es grueso y áspero, suave como un susurro. Su tono tiene una razón para sostener tal superioridad; se le tiene en un pedestal dentro del pueblo. Sus ojos se posan en el libro de Louis antes de sonreír aún más, atrayendo a Louis más cerca. "Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás, chico lindo?"</p><p>Louis tartamudea. Su canasta golpea el muslo de Zayn, y se las arregla para retroceder un par de pequeños pasos, mirando por encima del hombro de Zayn y hacia Al. Lleva una bolsa en su pequeño hombro, probablemente llena de animales muertos; patos, porque es la temporada adecuada para ello. Habla incoherentemente, saltando emocionado detrás de Zayn. Es el mayor fan de Zayn y una de las mayores molestias de Louis.</p><p>"Estoy muy bien, gracias", Louis responde lentamente, dando otro paso hacia atrás. Se aparta un mechón de pelo de los ojos y abre su libro, con todas sus intenciones de pasar de Zayn y seguir su camino. Sin embargo, no puede hacer mucho más que levantar el pie antes de que su libro sea arrebatado por las manos grandes y firmes que pertenecen a Zayn. Cuando Louis alcanza a <em> Cenicienta, </em> el cazador lo aleja más y lo inclina hacia un lado, mirando el libro como si estuviera en un idioma extranjero.</p><p>"Zayn, ¿puedo tener mi libro de vuelta?" Louis pregunta, incrédulo, y hace otra carrera rápida hacia él, solo para que lo saque molestamente fuera de su alcance una vez más. Sonríe un poco, tratando de encontrar su paciencia. Zayn solo está jugando, e intenta decirse esto a sí mismo. "Devuélvemelo, ahora, tengo que llegar a casa pronto. No tengo tiempo para esta tontería—"</p><p>"¿Cómo diablos eres capaz de leer estas cosas?" Pregunta Zayn, y Louis pone los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. De espaldas a Louis, Zayn pasea tranquilamente con el libro, hojeando las páginas desordenadamente. Louis duda de que Zayn haya leído un libro en su vida. "No tiene imágenes".</p><p>"Algunas personas usan su imaginación", regaña Louis, pateando una piedra con el dedo gordo del pie. Es un comentario tranquilo, pero con una actitud intimidante que parece enojar al cazador.</p><p>Zayn cierra el libro con dureza, se vuelve hacia Louis y sonríe, teniendo que inclinarse torpemente para encontrar la mirada de Louis. "Louis, cariño, ya es hora de que te deshagas de tu tonto hábito de lectura", comenta, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, el libro de Louis sale volando unos metros más en el aire antes de caer al suelo, cubriendo finalmente el libro en lodo y polvo. "Es bastante ridículo".</p><p>"¡Zayn!" La voz de Louis es nada menos que un chillido mientras se agacha, frunciendo el ceño con frustración. Ésta es la precisa razón por la que no puede soportar la presencia de Zayn; es demasiado jactancioso, demasiado ocupado en su propia mente para pensar en alguien más que no sea él. Aunque Louis nota un cambio en la emoción cuando Zayn le habla, Louis todavía está disgustado con eso. Zayn se hace a un lado frente al charco de lodo, frente al libro de Louis. Louis se pone de pie y se queja, y mientras tanto, Zayn sigue hablando, insultando.</p><p>"Quiero decir, ¿por qué no concentrarse en otras cosas? <em> Cosas más importantes. </em> ¡Como yo!" Finalmente se aleja del libro de Louis, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. "Todo el pueblo está hablando de ti. Sobre ti y tus tontos libros. No está bien que los hombres lean todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Los hombres, ya sabes, los hombres cazan. Los hombres hacen felices a las mujeres con el éxito. Hombres no son los que cogen pan y se pasan los días en la librería con viejos que se están muriendo".</p><p>"Bueno, Zayn, tú no estás exactamente dispuesto a hacer felices a las <em>mujeres </em>", murmura Louis, recogiendo su libro del lodo. Lo seca con la esquina de su camisa mientras se pone de pie, sabiendo que a su madre le va a dar un ataque. Coloca el libro en su canasta para que ya no corra ningún peligro. Se muerde el labio y traga saliva. "Quiero decir, tú... estás bastante interesado en... en <em> mí. </em> Y yo soy un niño. Quiero decir, soy un hombre. Y un hombre puede hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa que le plazca. Las mujeres también. Cualquiera puede hacer cualquier cosa que los haga felices, y la lectura me hace feliz".</p><p>"<em>Touché, mon amour</em>". Zayn suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Tal vez esté frustrado con Louis por no entender a qué se refiere, pero nada se puede comparar con lo irritado que está Louis con el mayor. A la edad de veinticuatro años, Zayn actúa como un niño. "Aquí, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo, hm? ¿Te llevaré a casa un rato después de la cena?"</p><p>La mano de Zayn comienza a enroscarse alrededor de la cintura de Louis como si ya hubiera recibido su respuesta, pero Louis hace un trabajo rápido para alejarse, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>"Realmente tengo que llegar a casa con mis hermanas y mamá", se excusa, arreglando su ropa. Desde atrás, un Al no necesariamente olvidado habla, su voz se quebra cuando su voz se eleva a varios tonos diferentes.</p><p>"¿Esa loca de mujer?" carcajea Al, sentándose junto a Zayn. Cambia la bolsa de patos muertos sobre su hombro y Louis ve a Zayn riéndose en voz baja. Esto parece incitar a Al a una serie de comentarios groseros. "¡Todos esos niños! ¡Todavía no lo entiendo! ¡Debe estar loca!"</p><p>"Ya basta, Al, tú... eres tan despreciable", refunfuña Louis, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su rostro sonrojado. "Adiós, Zayn", agrega apresuradamente, su mandíbula se tensó mientras se aleja. Ahora tiene prisa, esperando que Zayn no intente seguirlo a casa. Oye al cazador regañar a Al por su comentario burlón sobre la madre de Louis, pero Louis de hecho recuerda al hombre riéndose con él.</p><p>Louis llega al bosque y suspira de alivio cuando lo único que oye es el crujir de sus propios pies contra el suelo y un caballo relinchando en la distancia. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Louis recibe nada menos que una reprimenda cuando llega a la pequeña cabaña que está escondida cerca del fondo del bosque. Le regañan por llegar tarde a casa, aunque no lleva más de quince minutos de retraso. Está acosado por el hecho de que hizo que el perro ladrara en el frente debido a su olor desconocido, más que probablemente por el olor a animales en la ropa de Zayn y luego por el propio Zayn. Lo regañan por su camisa de algodón sucia, las palabras rápidas salen de la boca de su madre mientras menea la cuchara de madera cubierta de tomate que está usando para los preparativos de la cena en su cara.</p><p>"Mamá, dejé caer mi libro en el barro y necesitaba limpiarlo para que la suciedad no lo manchara", razona Louis tan pronto como está lo suficientemente lejos en la casa como para que sus mejillas pierdan su tinte rojo frío, colocando la canasta en la mesa de la cocina. Decide no mencionar a Zayn y cómo fue retenido por él, eligiendo en cambio quitarse la camisa, metérsela debajo del brazo y presentar sus dos hogazas de pan a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>"Vaya a su habitación a cambiarse, por favor, señorito, y prepárase para la cena", reprime la madre de Louis, frunciendo los labios con fuerza, claramente todavía molesta. Ella esboza una minúscula sonrisa después de mirar a su hijo. "Y gracias por recoger el pan, mi dulce muchacho".</p><p>Louis murmura sus disculpas con una sonrisa de labios mordidos antes de tomar su libro y salir a lavarse. De camino al baño, su hermana mayor emerge de la habitación que comparte con las tres niñas menores, abrochándose el último botón de su vestido. Ella tiene su mochila colgando de un hombro, papeles y ropa desordenada sobre ella, mangas de camisa colgando por el borde.</p><p>Louis recuerda que ha estado hablando de ir a la casa de un amiga durante la semana pasada. Tienen un proyecto para la escuela juntos: "un momento perfecto para pasar la noche", como había anunciado Charlotte. Charlotte se marcha pronto, adivina Louis, antes de que se ponga el sol. El paseo por el bosque hasta la casa de su amiga es siempre largo y confuso a menos que haya suficiente luz solar. Dejándole a Charlotte que calcule el tiempo.</p><p>"¿No te quedarás a cenar?" Louis pregunta con una sonrisa tímida, sosteniendo su libro en un brazo. Se asoma brevemente al dormitorio; lo encuentra tan descuidado como el bolso de Lottie. Tiene la suerte de tener su propio rincón de un dormitorio dentro de la casa, porque cuatro niñas en un espacio pequeño se vuelve peligroso la mayoría de las veces. Felicite, la tercera mayor de la familia Tomlinson, se cepilla el cabello con delicadeza varios metros detrás de Charlotte, mirando por la ventana. Se puede escuchar a las gemelas discutiendo en el baño sobre qué jabón de aroma especial se debe comprar a continuación. "Mamá está haciendo una sopa de tomate realmente buena con el pan que acabo de comprar, y ese es tu favorito, ¿no?"</p><p>Charlotte frunce los labios, baja la mirada a sus zapatos y se encoge de hombros. "Seguramente habrá más cuando regrese mañana, Lou. Además, el papá de Janie está en el parlamento, así que obtiene las verduras realmente buenas de este pueblo un poco más lejos de nosotros. Eso es lo que ella me dijo".</p><p>"¿Es eso cierto?" Louis susurra con una ligera risa, estirando la mano para arreglar el cuello de Charlotte. "Diviértete, ¿si? Y ten cuidado en esos bosques, se supone que esta noche habrá un poco de tormenta. Sabes cómo llegar, ¿no?"</p><p>"¡Por supuesto, Louis!" Charlotte se burla en su manera como una sabelotodo de trece años, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Solo he pasado por allí un trillón de veces. Llegaré a Janie antes de la tormenta. Y también me llevaré a Rover; es un perro inteligente".</p><p>Louis sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante para darle un delicado beso en la frente de Charlotte, pensando que un trillón es un montón de veces para acostumbrarse a una ruta. "Muy bien, Lots, diviértete. Te veré mañana por la tarde, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Sí, Lou. Nos vemos entonces. Te amo." Charlotte sonríe antes de caminar por el pasillo, gritando un "adiós" por encima del hombro. Louis devuelve el comentario de despedida antes de dirigirse a su habitación, sabiendo de que es la habitación más cálida de toda la casa.</p><p>Louis tiene demasiados libros en su estante, por lo que al menos tres docenas más están apilados cuidadosamente contra la pared. Los ha leído todos; algunos de ellos no los comprende, ha tenido que preguntarle a Bern. Los guarda de todos modos porque se ven bonitos, y en la pared opuesta está su cama. Es simple con una colcha multicolor, cubierta con todas las almohadas mullidas que podría robar de la sala de estar sin que lo atrapen. Tiene un cofre para su ropa limpia y una canastilla para la ropa sucia, y cambia su camisa embarrada por un suéter, dobla las mangas a lo largo de sus antebrazos antes de sentarse en su cama y agarrar su libro. Hay una linterna en su pecho para cuando lee después del anochecer, y se acerca para encenderla, sabiendo que tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano.</p><p>Se acuesta boca abajo, apoyando el libro contra las almohadas antes de abrirlo en la primera página. Se olvida por completo de su tarea hasta que le gritan su nombre en un tono irritado para que llegue a la mesa. Louis deja caer la cabeza en su libro, ahoga un gemido y se levanta, pasando corriendo junto a sus hermanas gemelas mientras se dirige al baño.</p><p>"¡Lo siento, mamá!" Chilla, enjabonándose las manos con los restos de jabón que quedan junto al fregadero.</p><p>"¡Me llevaré tus libros si sigues distrayéndote con ellos!" La madre de Louis amenaza. Louis se ríe y sonríe en el espejo del baño. Ha escuchado esa promesa una y otra vez.</p><p>Ella nunca lo cumple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>